A Resident Evil Christmas
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Chris invited his younger sister, her friend Leon, Jill, Barry, Rebecca and Sheva down for Christmas, nothing could go wrong right? Full of social mishaps and eventual zombie killing, just another Christmas then. R
1. Chapter 1

**A Resident evil Christmas**

_Chris invited his younger sister her friend Leon, Jill, Barry, Rebecca and Sheva down for Christmas, nothing could go wrong right? Wrong! With people like these there's sure to be a class of egos, plus a few uninvited guests. Full of enough social mishaps and zombie slaying action to help you through the boring wait till Christmas; Let the games begin!_

"Yep, yep, that's an awesome idea. Claire my sister and her friend Leon are coming down for Christmas too so it should be a right laugh" Chris enthused. What he **didn't** mention to his partner Sheva was **Jill** was coming to his house for Christmas too…well ignorance was bliss right?

"Cool, awesome" Sheva agreed down the line. "It's just I don't really have anything left in Africa, so I just thought…hey y'know why not give Chris a call?" She giggled slightly the nodded -though of course Chris couldn't see this- "Right I'm at the airport now, see you then!" And with that Sheva clicked off.

Chris put the phone down just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Sighing he padded to his apartment door; upon opening it he was wrapped into a massive bear hug which took the breath away from even him, gasping as he broke away he regarded his younger sister Claire with warm but reproachful eyes.

"Jesus Claire you nearly burst a lung!" He complained.

"Oops, sorry, guess I don't know my own strength" Claire grinned, she turned to look at the handsome man behind her and ushered him in. "Chris this is Leon" She smiled as she introduced them, pushing the bodyguard forward into Chris's wake.

"Uh hey" Leon murmured smiling slightly.

"Hey" Chris replied, smiling warmly at him- he had after all basically saved his sister's life all those years ago.

"So I heard Jill was coming to stay" Claire said breezily as she dragged Leon through into the living room, leaving Chris to drag in their bags.

"Dear God news travels fast" Chris groaned, as he hauled the bags inside.

"Nah, Jill told me herself. She sounds pretty excited" Claire gave Chris a pointed look.

"Yeah the house is gonna be pretty full" Chris murmured in agreement.

"Nah you've got enough room right? Me, Leon, Jill…"

"Rebecca, Barry, Sheva…" Chris continued for her, wringing his hands gingerly. Claire whose nose had been wrinkling at the amount of guests arriving, turned to give her brother a harsh look at the sound of Chris's most recent partners name.

"**Sheva's** coming? All the way from Africa?" She gasped.

"Y…yeah…problem?" Chris muttered, while Leon flicked a glass bauble on the tree.

"Urgh Chris come here!" Claire growled as Leon began scooping up the glass that the now smashed bauble had spilled everywhere, feverishly.

"What?" Chris demanded.

Claire glowered at him then sighed; her fringe fluttered delicately onto her forehead. "You know how you and Jill have this little…**thing** going?" She pressed.

"What little thing?…I don't…" Chris began but he was interrupted by his little sister.

"Don't give me that crap Christopher, everyone knows you fancy the pants off each other" Claire sighed as Chris blushed deep red. "**But** everyone **including** Jill also knows that she has some heated competition from Sheva, and before you say anything, everyone knows you like **her** a lot too"

Chris shut his mouth and stared miserably at the floor.

"Don't you think that'll cause a bit of tension?" Claire demanded.

"Nawh it'll be fine I mean…" Chris was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing, he and his sister turned to see Leon gingerly flipping his phone up, his eyes widened at the caller ID then he shakily lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello Ashley" He murmured, Claire's eyes widened with annoyance, and she watched Leon talk with a frown. "Yeah…yeah that's great Ashley…how'd you get my number?" Leon pinched his brow and squeezed his eyes shut as Ashley's voice buzzed excitedly over the phone.

"You did what!?" Leon's eyes snapped open. "Look…look ok I appreciate the concern but Ashley it's illegal for me to be talking to you when I'm not on duty…" Leon paused for the response. "I don't know; dereliction of duty I think, look Ashley I'm your bodyguard **not** your friend" Leon paused again. "No I'm not **that** either" He groaned. "Yes, yes I **do** like you…No, no not that way, loo…look ok yes Merry Christmas to you too, no don't text me lat…" Leon groaned and hung up the phone.

"Ashley's a bit obsessive" He explained when he met Chris's eyes.

"Yeah just a tad" Claire huffed as Leon sheepishly clicked his phone off. "Anyway" Claire turned back to her brother.

"Look either way it's too late now" Chris shrugged. "Both of them are already en route, I can't exactly tell the to turn around"

Claire sighed then shrugged. "All well, it's your funeral" She grinned patting him on his shoulder. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She shrieked and ran like an excited child to the door, yanking it open, she uttered an excited yelp before engulfing Jill Valentine into a hug.

"Hey Claire! Long time no see!" Jill enthused as they pulled away from each other; the pair had became solid friends since Jill's rescue from Africa and were always happy to see each other, because of this Claire was firmly on 'Team Jill'.

"Woah, woah any chance I could get in on the action?" Barry joked, earning a slap over the head off Jill.

"Shut up Scrooge" She retorted, she turned back to Claire and rolled her eyes. "**All** the way down here he was bawling about the 'commercialization' of Christmas" She sighed and Claire giggled.

"It's true though!" Barry grumbled as he followed Jill inside.

"I'm sure it is" Claire reassured him as he planted a greeting kiss on her cheek.

"So? Where's my partner in crime?" Jill asked, her eyes flickering around the hall as she took her pale blue coat off.

"Here I am" Chris mumbled shuffling into the hall.

"Chris!" Jill grinned, she grabbed his hand into a vice like grip before pumping it up and down, when Chris was returned his hand it was smarting.

"Urgh you girls are too strong for your own good" He complained, rubbing his hurt hand.

"Come here" Jill grinned, enveloping her once partner into a hug. "Merry Christmas Chris!"

"Woah don't get ahead of yourself it's still four days till Christmas yet" Claire chuckled, taking Jill and Barry's coats and hanging them up before leading them all into the living room.

"And whose this?" Jill asked with interest as she noticed Leon flicking a bauble back and forth in his boredom (plastic this time), Leon turned to regard her before standing up and sticking out his hand.

"Leon Scott Kennedy" He introduced.

"Ah, you're the president's family's bodyguard, Chris told me about the 'Ganado's' you had to deal with when you were sent on that rescue mission, scary stuff" Jill remarked, looking impressed.

"Yeah well I'd rather forget it…and Ashley" He added as an afterthought.

"Ooh I've always wondered what the president's daughter is like! Go on" Jill enthused.

"Uh…she's alri…"

"She's a needy, petulant child that can't take no for an answer" Claire interrupted. "Besides it's Christmas lets forget about crap like that!"

Jill nodded, slightly taken aback and Chris flashed Leon a wan smile. Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"God you're all coming right after each other!" Chris mumbled, he opened the door to see Rebecca smiling shyly at him, a tall figure stood behind her.

"Hey Rebecca and…and is that…" Chris faltered.

"Hi Chris…would you mind if Billy stayed too?" She whispered.

"But Billy's dead!" Chris exclaimed.

"Am I?" Billy drawled from behind his tiny partner.

"I couldn't kill him….it just didn't seem fair after all that he'd done to help me out…we've decided he's been 'dead' for long enough for people to just forget and he doesn't have anyone else to celebrate Christmas with" Rebecca explained.

Chris shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe, you've been able to fool everyone!" He exclaimed. "Uh yeah…yeah come in then…I'm sure we can find more room"

"Actually" Rebecca murmured.

"Hmm?" Chris turned to Rebecca who burnt bright red.

"Uh me and Billy would like to share a room" She blurted.

Chris's eyes widened and he choked back a splutter of amazement. "You're an…an item?" He demanded.

"Problem?" Billy asked.

"Nope no problem, just surprise that's all" Chris amended. "Look it's Christmas, tis the season to be jolly and all that, so you go in and meet the others, they're in the living room"

Chris watched them leave and then sighed; with more guests than he'd been expecting and Sheva arriving in around a day already he could tell it was going to be an eventful Christmas.

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this Christmas epic, lol :p More eventful in later chapters, love you, R&R _


	2. Chapter 2

**A Resident evil Christmas**

_Thank you so far for the reviews; any reviews no matter how small an amount always make me want to keep chugging on. As for pairings I'm really not sure, the only __**definite**__ pairing is BillyxRebecca whereas I suppose its got ShevaXChris and JillXChris it's also got ClaireXLeon and in this chapter a little bit of….AdaXLeon. Anyway here you go; the second chapter of A Resident evil Christmas. _

Chris landed onto the chair heavily and sighed just as heavily; it was one in the morning and he was completely wiped out, he would never have guessed that simply assigning rooms would have been such a bother, but eventually after an hour of jokey but dangerous bickering he had managed it. Billy and Rebecca were indeed sharing a room…**his** room (Chris had offered to sleep on the couch). He'd managed to convince Claire that she should sleep in the same room as Jill and **not** the same room as Leon (the thought of his little sister doing anything made him slightly queasy). And Barry and Leon were sharing a room which Chris was sure was a little awkward for both of them. Now all he had to do was arrange were Sheva was going to sleep, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tired out eh big guy?"

Chris looked up to see Jill standing in the doorway a glass of water in her hand, he smirked. "Just a little" He agreed.

Jill ventured into the room and smiled down at him before sitting on the seat of the chair. "It's really nice of you to let everyone stay here you know" She remarked.

"Hey, a friend gotta do what a friend gotta do" Chris quipped.

"Friends" Jill murmured.

Chris shot a glance at her; she had a small amused smile playing on her lips as she sipped her glass of water.

"Don't you think by now…we could class each other as more than friends Chris?" She enquired after a second, her stare penetrating into Chris.

"Uh…yeah I guess…um" Chris spluttered, flustered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"You are kidding me!? Who comes knocking at this time of day?" Jill demanded as she stood up.

"Uh Jill" Chris mumbled as Jill stalked towards the door.

Jill ignored her 'friend's' call and ripped the door open and she was met by the sight of a petit African woman…Sheva Alomar.

"Hi…um is Chris there?" Sheva mumbled, looking a little taken aback by Jill who was currently glaring at her so hard that if looks could kill Sheva would've been dead and buried by now.

"Huh, yep, um I'm here" Chris shouted loudly, he gently edged Jill out of the way then smiled warmly at Sheva. "Hey Sheva, great to see you got here"

"Yeah…sorry that I came knocking so late…I was just um…I couldn't really wait to get here" Sheva admitted.

"Hey no worries Sheva your welcome here anytime of day" Chris grinned. "Are those your bags? Give 'em here" grabbing Sheva's bags he ushered her into the hall. "I'll go put them in your room, make yourself comfortable" and with that Chris sprinted up the stairs…in an attempt to avoid Jill's death glares.

"Hey there Sheva…long time no see right?" Jill asked, smiling coolly.

"Yeah…hey! You dyed your hair brown!" Sheva remarked, pointing at Jill's short brown hair.

"Yeah, I like it this way better…this was how it was before…a lot of things" Jill replied.

Sheva coughed awkwardly and stared at her feet.

"First time at Chris's place?" Jill checked.

"Actually it's my first time out of Africa" Sheva admitted. "I really love the idea of spending Christmas with Chris"

"And me…and Barry, and Claire and Leon and Billy and Rebecca?" Jill suggested.

Sheva blinked, looking a little confused. "Oh…I wasn't aware so many people were coming to stay" She remarked, looking a bit put out.

"Yeah…well, we're all Chris's 'friends' too" Jill said, airily.

Suddenly the sound of creaking steps alerted the two women to Chris's presence on the stairs. "Hey Sheva, your in the spare room next to the bathroom is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" Sheva replied, smiling widely.

"So I think I'll be heading off to bed now…it's been a long day" Chris stretched; his muscles rippled in response, both women watched entranced.

"Yeah I guess I'll be going back to bed too" Jill agreed. "Chris let me know if you need anything in the night…night Sheva" and with that Jill disappeared off to bed.

Chris watched her go bewildered then smiled down at Sheva. "I'm sorry I can't talk to you now, but we'll do lots of catching up tomorrow, yeah?"

Sheva smiled and nodded. "Definitely" She agreed before following her partner up the stairs.

The next day presents were given out but **not** opened due to Claire reprimanding anyone who tried to and reminding them that it was still 3 days till Christmas.

"Hey thanks Sheva…this looks big" Chris enthused as Sheva handed over her present.

Sheva smiled at him then turned to Claire. "I hope you like your present I didn't really know what to get you" She admitted as she handed a beautifully wrapped parcel over to Claire, Claire stared at it eyes shining.

"It doesn't matter it's the thought that counts!" She exclaimed as she placed it carefully under the Christmas tree.

"I'm afraid it's the same for you Leon…I had no idea what to get you" Sheva smiled sheepishly at the bodyguard, who smiled lazily back from his position on the sofa.

"Oh don't worry about Leon, no **one** knows what to get him" Claire announced breezily from where she was leaning against Leon's legs.

"I think **you** might do actually" Leon whispered to Claire and Claire smiled at him cheekily.

Thankfully Chris was occupied with Jill because otherwise he'd have been **very** alarmed by that exchanging of words.

"How many presents are you giving me Jill!?" Chris demanded as his former partner unloaded two more presents upon him. "Jesus this is making **me** look like Scrooge!" He remarked as he looked over at the small box shaped present he'd presented to Jill a moment ago.

"Nooo! I bet what you've got me is wonderful!" Jill laughed before turning to Barry and presenting him with an **oddly** shaped item wrapped in pink paper.

"Now I've never seen anything like this before" Barry remarked flicking the mystery present.

"Oh Barry I bet you have!" Jill chuckled before chucking two presents at Claire, one to Leon and one each to Billy and Rebecca. She turned to Sheva and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Sheva but Chris didn't tell me you were coming" She explained.

"Oh it's no problem" Sheva smiled back. "It's the same for me; Chris didn't tell me **you** were coming either"

"When's that pizza getting here? I'm starving!" Barry complained as they watched Rebecca trying to act out the titanic in a game of charades.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Speak of the devil" Chris grinned, before leaping up and going to the door.

A spotty teen stood in the doorway holding –with difficulty- six pizzas and a massive bottle of coke. "Hi Sir are you the guy who ordered all this?"

"Probably list the types of pizza and I'll tell you if I'm the right guy" Chris grinned.

"Uh okay…" The teen nodded. "Well coke obviously then a two large barbecue beef pizzas, a small cheese and tomato…."

"Excuse me"

"Uh?" The teen turned and Chris noticed a figure behind the teen in the doorway.

The woman stepped forward and smiled sweetly at Chris. "I'm Ada, is Leon here?"

The teen watched the woman's hips as she swayed in; he noticed an injection needle on her belt.

"Uh…yeah Leon?" Chris called Leon to the door.

"What? A big guy like you needs help carrying pizzas in…" Leon faltered as soon as he saw Ada. "Ada?" He whispered.

"Hey there" Ada murmured smiling slyly at the bodyguard, she moved forwards until her and Leon were nose to nose.

"What are you doing here Ada?" Leon asked his voice growing firm.

"Well the agency I'm working for, sent me on the look out for strong…fit men to test our newest experiment" Ada whispered as Leon blushed deep red.

"What experiment?" Chris demanded; noting a gun holster on the woman's thigh.

"This experiment!" Ada declared reaching for her belt, but she grabbed thin air.

"Can I go now?" The Pizza guy asked.

"Yeah" Chris nodded, throwing money at him. "Just set the pizzas down"

"K…bye" The teen then sprinted off.

"Where'd it go!?" Ada demanded, grabbing her belt and looking around desperately.

"Where'd what go?" Leon asked confused.

"The needle!" Ada exclaimed.

"Needle?" Chris repeated bewildered.

"You were gonna inject me with a needle!?" Leon shrieked.

"Why?" Chris demanded.

"Like I said my agency sent me looking for strong men who I thought could handle the virus to use as prototypes for it" Ada shrugged.

"It? What **is** it?" Leon questioned.

"It's a new virus, it's a mixture of the all the previous virus Wesker has made" Ada shrugged.

"Wesker's dead" Chris said firmly.

"Yeah I know" Ada replied breezily. "This is a different agency"

"Ada why are you still working on the wrong side?" Leon demanded.

"Don't take it so personally" Ada sighed. "Anyway" She began backing towards the nearest window. "I need to go get that vial…could be bad if I don't" She smiled.

"How bad?" Chris asked but Ada was gone, jumping out of the window.

"Fantastic" Leon sighed.

The pizza deliverer giggled to himself as I got into his car, he and his friends were gonna have a hoot and a half tonight! He didn't know what type of drug it was that he had snatched from that lady but he was always up for experimenting with new things, he took it out and looked at it as he put the car into gear.

_Time to head for Greggies_ He thought jovially to himself.

_Hope you liked it! R&R _


	3. Chapter 3

**A Resident evil Christmas**

_Hey guys! I'm updating like crazy with this bad boy because –since it's a Christmas fic- I want it done before Christmas. Oh and a little thing; I'd like to thank StrikerXE for pointing out a flaw in my story, I put that Sheva has never left Africa when apparently she has lived in the USA before, please forgive this little mistake and keep reading, thank you StrikeXE for pointing this out though =] Anyway yeah, time for some action me thinks? _

The pizza deliverer banged on his best friend's door, the needle clutched in his sweaty palm.

"Tom! Hey!" Greggie grinned as he opened the door; the strong smell of weed came floating out of the doorway and into Tom's waiting nostrils.

"Hey dude, lookie here what I've got!" Tom exclaimed, wiggling the needle in front of Greggie.

Greggie stared at the strange green coloured liquid in the vial with an air of curiosity and excitement. "What is it?" He asked.

"I dunno some new drug I think. I snatched it off this hot chick" Tom shrugged as he walked into the stinking flat; peeling wallpaper and stained carpets were exactly his thing.

"Cool, so you wanna try it out I'm guessing?" Greggie asked following Tom in.

"Yeah…but…have you been smoking? I don't want that to ruin the experience of a new drug" Tom declared as he ventured into the living room, he settled himself on an inflatable pink chair.

"Nope" Greggie shook his head. "Ran out last night"

"Well for once that's a stroke of luck!" Tom guffawed before bringing the needle up to his eyes and examining it.

"So…are you trying it first or should I?" Greggie requested.

"Well…I found it" Tom ventured.

"I get it…you try it then" Greggie smiled before seating himself on a half destroyed sofa opposite his friend.

Tom nodded excitedly before sticking the needle into his arm, he gasped with pain and then pressed down, half of the green liquid shot into him, ripping the needle out he threw it the ground and moaned with pain.

"Tom?" Greggie asked confused, he leapt up from the sofa and picked up the vial. "What's it like?" He asked.

Tom didn't reply instead he shrieked and grasped his head in his hands, suddenly he fell silent and fell back, Greggie stared at him in confusion.

"What? Does it make you hallucinate or…?" He wondered aloud.

Suddenly Tom's head snapped up and he looked straight at his friend; his eyes were completely black and dark black fluid was dripping out of his lips.

"Tom? Jeez this drug looks pretty funky to me" Greggie murmured.

Tom stood up and approached his friend, slowly he put his hand onto Greggie's shoulder and stared into his eyes, then without warning and so fast Greggie didn't have time to scream Tom ripped into Greggie's jugular vein, blood seeped out of Greggie's neck as he fell to his knees gasping. Tom pulled away and then ventured to the front door, unlocking it he set out into the night leaving Greggie choking and coughing on the floor.

* * *

Ever since Ada's arrival the tension between Leon and Claire had been palpable, it was only as they all sat down to eat their pizzas did Claire speak up.

"Still hanging out with Ada then?" Claire remarked.

Leon looked over at her.

"I didn't know that" Claire ripped half of her pizza off into her mouth.

"This is the first time I've seen her for years" Leon defended.

"What? So she just **randomly** decided to pop in for a visit on my brother's house?" Claire retorted, rolling her eyes.

Jill, Chris, Sheva, Billy, Rebecca and Barry watched them talk, chewing and watching.

"Look if this is any reassurance she was planning on injecting me with something…I don't think you could call us exactly friends" Leon sighed.

"That **is** a reassurance actually…right now **I'm** feeling like stabbing you with a needle" Claire hissed.

Leon rolled his eyes, suddenly his phone beeped, sighing he set aside his slice of pizza and picked it up, he groaned when he saw who the text sender was.

"Don't tell me that's who I think it is" Claire growled in a low voice.

Leon sighed before the two of them elapsed into a moody silence.

"So…Leon, Ada wanted to inject you with something?" Jill asked after a while.

"What kind of something?" Barry interjected.

"Well knowing Ada I doubt it was a skin care product" Leon replied, before massaging his temples. "It's making me uneasy to be honest, I mean Ada used to associate herself with Umbrella…I hate to think what she's up to now"

"Oh I'm **so** sure" Claire growled.

Leon sighed and picked at his pizza.

* * *

Tom had killed fifteen people within an hour; he had invaded a Christmas party holding ten people and the other five had been a family taking a stroll, now he could see no one and it was stressing him out! Growling to himself he rushed towards a car, smashing into it he saw that the keys had been left inside, his face twisted into a malformed grin and he sat in the driver's seat; he would head where he **knew** there were humans, inhuman cackling erupted from within him as he set off.

* * *

"Time for a bit of TV I think" Chris grinned as he switched it on, the news appeared on screen.

"Aww what the news? Come on bro, how boring can you get?" Claire whined.

"Hey! Wait what's going on!? Turn it up Chris!" Jill demanded.

Obliging Chris turned the volume up, the TV was showing them New York city –lit up even more for Christmas- but the thing that shocked the gang was the sight of hundreds of people fleeing as a gang of around twenty humans ran at inhuman speeds towards them- as they watched one of the chasers caught one of the fleeing and threw him to the ground before setting upon him, ripping into him.

"Unexplained cannibalistic attacks are happening in New York, experts are claiming that this could be another Racoon City incident and so people are advised to stay inside their homes until the police force and army can deal with it" The news reporter informed them.

"Another Racoon City incident?" Claire whispered.

"But those things aren't like the zombies from Racoon city they're running…they're like…like" Jill faltered.

"The Majini" Chris stated, firmly.

"But the Majini only used biting as a last resort…they used weapons usually" Sheva stuttered.

"Ada" Leon hissed. "This must be the mixture of all the viruses she was talking about…and I'm willing to bet that there's something else mixed in that none of us have faced yet"

"Has everyone got their guns?" Chris demanded, turning from the screen to face his comrades.

All of the people in the room grabbed their guns and the clicking sound of reloading sounded throughout the room in affirmation.

"…I don't" Rebecca piped up.

"What? Why?" Claire demanded.

"Well I wasn't expecting there to be a zombie attack on Christmas day to be honest" Rebecca shrugged with no ounce of sarcasm or defensiveness.

"Here you are sweetie" Billy smiled, handing Rebecca a revolver.

"…Well at least we're prepared" Barry joked weakly…looking a little green.

_Hope you liked this chapter! Oh my god only 3 days till Christmas woohoo! Anyway R&R Love you _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Resident Evil Christmas**

_Ahh nothing like a zombie attack to get us all ready for Christmas right? _

After he had finished ripping into a young girl the zombie who had once been an eleven year old boy made his way to an apartment door; he could see bright lights in the bottom window and he could see the silhouettes of **humans **dancing behind it. He rushed to the door and barrelled against it but it was no use it was firmly locked, stepping back he regarded the apartments again, suddenly he rushed towards the window and smashed inside, humans screeched with shock and confusion…their screeches soon turned into ones of horror however, once the boy began ripping into the nearest human…

* * *

BANG SMASH

"What the fuck is going on down there?" Billy demanded.

Chris and Jill exchanged a look.

"I'll go check it out" Chris declared rising up.

"I'll come too" Jill agreed.

"And me" Sheva rose too ignoring the glare she earned from Jill.

"Be careful" Leon warned. "We don't know what these ones are like…I'll guard the door…bang on it when you want in"

"Good plan" Claire nodded.

"Remember these…things could be quite unpredictable…be ready" Leon reminded them.

Chris nodded before clicking the safety off his gun and heading to the door, Sheva and Jill in tow, as they reached the door Chris sighed before unlocking it and heading out into the darkening hallway. Jill and Sheva followed him through.

"Do you have neighbours downstairs?" Sheva enquired as they began a slow, sneaky descent down the stairs.

"Yup" Chris nodded in affirmation. "Nice people too"

"They obviously haven't watched the news" Jill remarked grimly.

Chris sighed as they reached the foyer; the door to the bottom apartment was right next to the front door of the whole apartment complex, he could see dim shapes rushing around outside, Chris felt a growing sense of unease. He tried to the apartment's door but it was locked, a cracking sound came from inside, Chris felt his body grow cold.

"It's locked" He informed his partners. "We'll have to break it down"

"Okay!" Sheva replied. "1…2…"

"Hold on!"

Sheva and Chris turned to see Jill glowering at them (i.e. glowering at Sheva) with her hands on her hips.

"What is it Jill?" Chris asked in confusion.

"How come **she** gets to do it with you? What about me?" She demanded.

Chris sighed. "Jill we don't have time for this"

"I sure as hell do" Jill bit back.

"You know what?" Chris murmured. "I don't wanna do it. You and Sheva can do it" with that he stepped back and motioned for her to do it, Jill scowled at him before turning to Sheva.

"Okay on the count of 3…1…2…"

"How come you get to do the count?" Sheva demanded.

Jill brought her leg down and sighed. "Stop being so childish" She growled.

"Jesus Christ!" Chris whisper shouted. "**I'll** do the count! Ok? 1…2…3!"

"You know I could of just pick locked the door!?" Jill called.

Sheva and Jill smacked the door open and were met by a gruesome sight; Christmas crackers, baubles and tinsel were strewn everywhere and amongst the festive Christmas decorations were: bones, blood, muscles…hair. Sheva gasped and then gagged in horror, another cracking sound came from the corner, Chris ventured inside and looked over to see that the Christmas tree was moving slightly, holding his breath Chris cocked his gun and shot at it…an inhuman scream sounded and suddenly a small boy was rushing towards him; dragging a dead body along with him. Chris shot the boy in the head and as intended the boy collapsed to the ground.

"That boy did all of this?" Jill whispered.

Chris stared at the smashed window. "Well these obviously aren't the type of zombies who'll come and bang uselessly against the door" He remarked.

Sheva began pushing a sofa in front of the window and Chris helped her…once the window had been barricaded the three turned to regard the scene of destruction.

"How can we be sure these people aren't going to get back up?" Sheva asked worriedly.

Chris turned to stare at her and Jill gasped. "Speak of the devil" She whimpered, pointing towards a body across the room which was currently pulling itself up.

"Move! We can't handle all of these! Let's get out of here!" Chris commanded before following the two women out of the room and up the stairs. Just as they reached the door they heard another inhuman screech then another, Chris banged furiously on the door and Leon ripped it open; Chris, Sheva and Jill fell through the door onto each other as Leon locked the door and turned to them.

"So what are they like?" He enquired.

"They're horrible" Chris sighed as he sat up. "But they're still killable"

"Head shots?" Leon enquired.

"We presume so" Chris shrugged. "There could be other ways to kill them though. But head shots definitely kill them"

"Ok…" Suddenly there was a bang at the door, Leon's eyes widened and he turned to look at it, an inhuman scream sounded from behind it. "Is that…them?" He asked, cocking his gun.

"Yes" Jill nodded solemnly. "But I suggest we get away from the door, these aren't creatures you want to be in a confined space with"

"Right" Leon nodded; he glanced over at a dresser stationed in the hallway. "Well I think it's best if we barricade the door first though"

"Good idea" Chris agreed, before picking up the dresser and plonking it in front of the door.

"Man you have muscles" Leon laughed while Chris grinned sheepishly. Sheva and Jill both smiled dreamily at him before glowering hard at each other.

"Well best go tell the others the wonderful news" Leon sighed before leading them into the living room. "Hey I'll wait here just in case they get in" He said, stopping at the doorway.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"I'll be fine" Leon laughed.

"So what's the prognosis?" Claire piped up once she noticed Chris had entered the room.

"They're deadly…just one of them can kill many…but we're sure that headshots kill them" Chris announced.

"One of them may be able to kill many unarmed humans but what about the armed ones eh?" Billy grinned, stroking his gun.

"All we know is; getting into a tight space with one of them would be a no no, they're quick and apparently pretty strong…long range is the way to go" Jill informed them.

"Right…but how many of them are there?" Rebecca wondered aloud.

"It seems their bite infects others just like the T-Virus" Chris sighed. "We can't know how many people have been bitten"

"Oh this has gotta be the best Christmas ever" Claire groaned sarcastically.

"Since we're going to die can we open our presents now?" Barry piped up hopefully.

"No!" Claire shrieked, towering over the seated Barry. "Not until Christmas! Besides that's loser talk…we're not gonna die"

"O…k" Barry squeaked.

A bang sounded from the door; this time audible to the people in the room.

"Don't tell me they followed you" Claire groaned.

"There were too many of them, we were outnumbered" Sheva defended.

"Well we may as well get prepared for them then" Billy sighed before leaving the room; he sauntered past Leon and into the dining room then arrived back into the living room heaving the dining table.

"Hurray for barricades!" Rebecca sang.

"Leon move out of the doorway, stop trying to be a hero!" Claire joked as she grabbed him by the coat collar and dragged him away. "We all know you're a massive scaredy cat"

"You can say that again"

Everyone in the room turned to see Ada hanging outside the living room window. Claire's face immediately went stony and she dropped Leon.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Where's the cure?" Chris put in.

"Oops I guess I left the cure with my agency" Ada said before swinging into the room, shattering glass everywhere.

"What the **hell**!?" Chris demanded looking at the smashed window then to Ada and back again.

"Why are you still here Ada?" Leon sighed. "I'd have thought you'd have hot footed it out of here by now"

"We need a virus sample" Ada shrugged. "And besides I wanted to see you again hot stuff" She added moving closer to Leon.

"By virus sample I presume you mean you're going to catch one of those creatures and take its blood right?" Leon hissed.

"**Catch** one?" Ada repeated before bursting out in laughter. "I was just planning on killing one then taking its blood"

Suddenly the door broke open and ten creatures leapt into the room.

"Is everyone ready!?" Chris demanded.

Again the sound of clicking guns confirmed the answer.

"Well this'll be fun" Ada declared before crouching down at the barricade next to Barry. "Hey" She whispered before winking.

Barry began choking on his own air before waving back.

"You're the first to die!" Billy declared rising up and shooting one of the screaming creatures in the head.

The other nine jumped over the barricade, one leapt at Leon and landed on top of him **and** the Christmas tree; the pair went careering into the presents, ripping them up as they fought on top of them.

"Aww Leon you got me earrings?" Claire gushed when she saw her present from Leon had been ripped open. "How romantic!"

"Anything for you" Leon coughed before kicking the zombie on top of him off him and shooting it in the head.

Chris and Jill stood back to back facing the zombie horde; there was a crash from downstairs announcing the arrival of more zombies in the apartment.

"Chris we need to talk about **us**" Jill began as she shot a party goer in the head.

"It's not exactly the best time is it?" Chris enquired before shooting a zombie covered in tinsel to the ground.

"Look stop avoiding the question at hand here or I'll go and kiss Sheva myself!" Jill threatened.

"Avoid the question! Avoid the question!" Barry called before pumping a newly arrived zombie full of lead.

"Shut up Barry" Jill groaned. "Look Chris" She flipped and cracked a zombies head against the wall. "Who do you like? Me or Sheva?"

Chris groaned.

"It's a simple question!" Jill hissed.

"It is pretty simple Chris" Sheva agreed backing towards them as she shot at another incoming zombie horde.

"It's not 'pretty simple' when I'm fighting for my life!" Chris retorted, ducking as a zombie swiped at him. "Can't I tell you after this mess?"

Sheva and Jill exchanged a look before nodding. "Alright…but **straight** after with no delay!" Sheva instructed.

"And may I just remind you I have known you for years and years" Jill said.

"Any may **I** remind you that I fancied you as soon as I saw you" Sheva said before kneeing a zombie in the head.

"Are you somehow implying that I didn't fancy Chris as soon as I saw him?" Jill asked her voice dangerously low.

"Guilty mind" Sheva replied shrugging.

"Urgh shut up bitch!" Jill hit out.

"No **you** shut up you mini skirt wearing whore!" Sheva retorted.

"Meow" Ada commented.

"Guys please stop fighting!" Chris begged as more zombies flooded the apartment.

"Jesus how many of them are there?!" Leon demanded just as his phone beeped.

"Oh my God! She calls you when you're fighting a zombie horde!? Does she phone when you're in bed with someone as well!?" Claire shrieked.

"Trust me you don't wanna know" Ada said winking.

"Shut up you cow!" Claire growled.

"Ooh ouch…you wanna go and play with your dollies now sweetie? Leave the real men to the real women" Ada laughed.

"I wasn't aware a 'real woman' was a whore!" Claire hissed before kicking a zombie; sending it spinning away.

"Can't everyone stop fighting!?" Rebecca pleaded.

"No!" Ada, Claire, Jill and Sheva shouted.

"Hey! Don't shout at Rebecca just cuz she's the only woman who isn't a crazy bitch in this house!" Billy said, jumping to his tiny girlfriends defence.

"Guys!"

"Oi that's my sister you're talking about there!" Chris growled, squaring up to Billy; who though taller was no match for Chris's rippling muscles.

"Guys!?"

"Crazy bitch? I've done nothing wrong! I'm completely innocent!" Ada hissed.

"Oh yeah, completely innocent" Leon sighed.

"And what's **that** supposed to mean?" Ada demanded, turning on him.

"GUYS!!!!!!"

Sheva, Chris, Jill, Ada, Rebecca, Billy, Claire and Leon turned to see Barry.

"The zombies are gone" He whispered, pointing to the door.

"Good" Claire said before starting the argument back up again.

Barry sighed. _Worst Christmas __**ever**_ he thought to himself.

_Hope you liked this chapter. By the way I love all the characters so none of the insults were meant really…apart from Claire's on Ada…nawh I'm kidding Love you R&R G x_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Resident evil Christmas**

_Well here you are the last chapter of A Resident evil Christmas! Hurray!!! _

"GUYS!" Chris suddenly exploded from within the bickering.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Look arguing isn't going to solve anything alright? We need to see how bad this…infection is and figure out what we're gonna do about it"

"Well I'm not going to do anything about it…I'm retired" Barry sighed.

Chris glowered at him. "Well if you want to carry on with your retirement then you're gonna have to help us get out of here, right" Chris turned to Ada. "How bad is the infection? And how far away is your agency?"

Ada stared at the BSAA agent in disbelief for a while before chuckling. "I'm not telling you where my agency is!"

"But we need the antidote!" Chris growled.

Ada shrugged. "You're not getting it from me"

"Ada"

Ada turned to see Leon, he grabbed her hand. "Ada" He whispered. "This is life or death, the lives of everyone in New York depends on this antidote"

Ada stared at him for a second before smirking. "So what? Every other situation we've been in has been life or death, besides my agency is stationed in Africa"

"Africa?" Chris and Sheva repeated incredulously.

"Yes but there's gotta be some type of outpost stationed in America right?" Leon persisted.

Ada stared at the floor considering before sighing. "Fine" She snatched her hand out of Leon's. "Alright I'll go get the cure"

"Nope, you're not going by yourself" Chris shook his head.

"Chris…" Leon began.

"Not listening Mr. Floppy Fringe" Chris retorted. "Ada's betrayed you about a million times right? That's what it said in your report"

Leon went silent; he went cross-eyed to check out his fringe.

"Right so we're coming with you" Jill agreed.

Ada glowered at Chris. "It's gonna be dangerous, you'd be safer staying here"

"We're not retarded toddlers here" Jill sighed. "We've dealt with things like this before, things like this **and** things that were way more dangerous"

Ada groaned. "Fine"

Chris grabbed her arm and tied a piece of tinsel tightly around her wrist before tying a piece around his bulging arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ada demanded staring down at the shiny green tinsel with disdain and shock.

"Making sure you don't run off" Chris shrugged.

Ada sighed heavily before glancing over at the door. "Well are we going then?" She demanded before pulling Chris as much as she could to the door but as they reached the door Chris stopped dead. "What are you **doing**!?" Ada hissed.

"Everybody get your coats on, it's probably freezing out there" Chris declared.

This took another five minutes accompanied by the annoyed tapping of Ada's shoe.

"Right lets go!" Chris declared before pulling Ada out into the stairway.

"Keep it quiet guys, we don't know if there's anything down here remember" Leon hushed the murmuring of the group as they descended down the stairs.

"Whose the boss of your operation?" Chris whispered to Ada as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to tell you that" Ada growled as she pulled the massive man towards the front door, she turned to look at him and smirked. "I'm sure you know him very well though" she added, Chris stared at her in confusion as she yanked the door open and ventured into the small room inbetween the doors that led into the building and the door that led into the street, the door clicked softly shut behind them all and the gang turned to regard the outside world:

The dark snowy street outside was lit in parts with the lampposts and bright neon lights shining from Christmas decorations, dark shadows flitted around- hundreds of living dead.

"We're gonna need a distraction" Billy remarked.

"I'll do it!" Claire piped up.

"No you won't!" Leon and Chris shouted in unison turning to the small red haired woman.

"I'm not a little girl!" Claire hit back.

"You're my little sister and you're not doing it" Chris hissed.

"Who put **you** in charge of this!?" Claire retorted.

"The fact that this is **my** apartment and **I** live in New York!" Chris replied.

"If the chick wants to do it let her do it" Billy shrugged.

"How about we throw her out then?" Ada enquired pointing at Rebecca.

"No fucking way!" Billy shrieked as Ada smiled smugly.

"I'll go with Claire" Jill offered.

Chris smacked himself in the forehead.

"Is there a back way out of this place?" Ada suggested.

"Hey…yeah!" Chris grinned; his whole face lighting up, he rushed through the door back into the bottom level and towards the janitors room. "He's got a wi…argh!" Chris jumped back just in time as the once living janitor leapt out at him, followed by a deceased party goer. Ada kicked the janitor in the stomach forcing him back before Leon promptly shot him in the head, Jill tripped the party goer to the floor and Sheva shot it through the eye.

"You need to be more careful Chris, we don't know how many of them there are and where they are" Sheva reminded him.

"Yeah be more careful **Chris**" Ada hissed.

Chris glowered at her before flicking the lights on a figure became obvious to the gang, bullets ripped through the head as the whole gang unleashed their wrath.

"Shit…it's a mannequin" Barry murmured lowering his gun.

"Haha you all shot at a mannequin!" Claire cackled.

"Don't start! I saw you shooting too!" Leon smirked, nudging her.

"I think **everyone** shot at it…though not **everyone** hit it" Jill glowered at Sheva.

"Not the time!" Chris butted in as Sheva opened her mouth.

"So where's the exit? I can't see any doors" Ada remarked as she pulled him in.

"Yeah, we'll have to use that window" Chris agreed pointing at a tiny window the size of a small cat flap.

Ada stared at it incredulously.

"Christopher, I think **I'll** have trouble getting through that, let alone a big guy like you" Claire remarked.

"I'm sure I can get through it!" Chris hit back before climbing up some shelves to reach the window, he pushed it open and stuck his head out. "See!?" He whispered.

"Yeah but what about your massive shoulders?" Leon enquired.

"Shut up Leon Scott Kennedy!" Chris shouted.

"Chris! Keep it down there's horrible monsters out there remember!?" Jill commanded.

Chris extracted his head from the window and turned to the gang. "Yeah I'm not sure how we'll get through that really…"

"What about this?"

Chris turned to see Billy holding a giant mallet.

"Billy I don't trust you with that mallet, now put it down very slowly an…" Chris began.

"Stop being so stupid Chris!" Jill silenced him. "Billy! That's a brilliant idea!"

"I don't get it, what are we doing?" Barry murmured from the back.

"We'll smash the wall around the window to bits!" Billy declared.

"Won't that be extremely loud?" Rebecca remarked meekly from next to him.

"It doesn't matter babe" Billy grinned. "We're all well equipped to handle any of those things"

"Not if they overflow us" Jill pointed out. "Look me and someone else should slip out of the window and hide somewhere so we can pick off any monsters that come towards the noise"

"Good idea" Chris agreed. "Sadly that can't be me"

"I'll…" Claire began but Leon muffled her with his hand.

"I suppose I could do it" Sheva suggested.

"Excellent, Sheva and Jill" Chris agreed enthusiastically.

Claire bit Leon's hand. "Count me in too!" She sang.

Chris stared at her worry and concern written all over his face. "Ok but be careful Claire…be careful all of you"

Jill and Sheva nodded before heading to the window.

"Ladies first" Jill told Sheva before hopping onto the top of the shelves and slipping out.

Sheva glowered at her before following her lead and then Claire went after her.

"Jesus it's freezing out here!" Claire complained as she hit the ground.

"Over there!" Jill instructed rushing to a compost heap in the corner of the tiny garden.

The three woman rushed to the compost heap and leapt in, covering themselves in it, so that all you could see eventually was the eyes of the woman.

"Lets go!" Billy cackled before bringing the mallet against the wall.

* * *

"Le…t…s go!" Billy huffed brining the mallet against the cracking wall tiredly for about the millionth time, again Billy brought it down and the wall shattered away, Jill, Sheva and Claire shot another curious zombie as the gang inside exited the building.

"Good job!" Sheva called.

"Quick over the fence!" Chris instructed before leaping over the fence forcing Ada smack bang into it. "There's an alley over here, come on!" Chris commanded.

Ada followed him over muttering to herself that the tinsel was causing a rash as the others leapt over.

"Ok whereabouts is your headquarters?" Leon asked once they were all over.

Ada took in her surroundings. "About an hours walk from here I would say…but there's quite a few main streets we'll have to take to get there"

"Great, of course" Barry huffed.

* * *

"This is making me uneasy" Claire muttered as the gang crunched through the snow on a usually popular street that was completely deserted. "Where are all the…things?"

"Ada?" Chris said turning to Ada. "Any particular reason they aren't here?"

"If you're implying this has something to do with me I have no idea" Ada retorted glowering over her shoulder at him.

Suddenly a giant crash sounded from the darkness in front of the gang.

"What the hell was that?" Billy growled, cocking his gun towards the noise.

Suddenly a massive tentacle hit the floor in front of them and a giant mutated…thing entered the gangs eye line. It's giant tree trunks of legs were connected to each other within a gooey mess, tentacles writhed from it's face, a long mane of hair sprouted from its back and it gurgled as it shuffled towards them, dragging itself with it's tentacles.

"What the fuck is that!?" Leon demanded, his eyes wide with terror just has his phone beeped.

Claire who had also been staring at the giant beast in terror shot him an annoyed look but he didn't notice.

"I want to know what it **was**" Barry remarked.

Screams of infected called from behind it and around twenty zombies dressed as Santa rushed to them.

"How are we supposed to handle all of them **and **that giant thing!?" Claire shouted as she shot a running murderous Santa flying.

"Hey!"

Leon (who was closest to the buildings nearby) looked up.

"Merry Christmas!" Said the Father Christmas chucking him a bazooka.

"Father Christmas?" Leon asked bewildered.

"No you tosser!" The man on the roof bellowed, ripping down his beard to expose a gristly chin.

"Why do you have a bazooka?!" Leon demanded.

The man on the roof pointed down, Leon looked down to see it was an army outpost.

"I'm a general…I raided the weapons cabinet, now kill that thing!"Father Christmas shouted.

"I still don't get why you're dressed as Father Christmas!" Leon called back as he leant down on one knee and aimed the bazooka at the giant mutated thing shuffling towards them.

"Leon? Where'd you get that bazooka?" Claire demanded but there was not time to answer, Leon unleashed the rocket inside and it flew towards the giant thing. The mutated thing let out a screech of pain and began melting, acidic blood swamped some of the slower Santa's and they began melting. Jill kicked one Santa that was dangerously close in the face; smashing its nose before stomping on its head. Chris and Ada both shot the last one and the street became silent apart from the heavy breathing from the gang.

"Thanks!" Leon shouted, his face the epitome of glee as he turned to the Santa only to see he was gone, Leon scratched his head.

"Where's your agency?" Sheva asked of Ada.

"There" Ada replied, pointing blindly into the darkness.

The gang began moving again, Chris occasionally stomping on the dead Santa's heads just to make sure.

Claire winced as they passed the corpse of the giant dead thing. "What **was** that?" She enquired.

"A higher dosage of the virus" Ada replied. "Pretty lethal"

"Yeah just a tad" Claire whispered.

"Here we are" Ada announced stepping around the end of the body and pointing at the massive white building.

"Hmm surprised I never noticed that before" Chris remarked as they entered it, the foyer was completely empty.

"Did you tell them we were coming?" Chris demanded.

"Nope" Ada replied before pulling him up some stairs the rest of the gang in their wake.

Sheva stopped short of the door at the end of the stairs and gasped.

"Why…why are there pictures of Josh Stone here?" She stuttered.

Ada turned and grinned at her. "Didn't you know your 'friend' had begun a whole new agency? Working for the good guys is such a bore" Ada smiled at Leon. "Hopefully one day you'll realise that" She added before ripping out her knife and cutting the tinsel, then before any of them had a chance to react she kicked the door open, rushed across the empty room and through a window.

Chris ran after her but she had already gone. He turned to look at Sheva as the rest of the gang followed him in.

"…Josh" He whispered.

"I had…no idea" Sheva murmured.

Suddenly the sound of gates opening sounded, looking up the gang saw small gates all around them walls, as they opened, and strange infected dogs rushed out….

"Merry Christmas guys!" Claire called before kicking a dog in the face.

_Josh_ Sheva thought before turning to face the oncoming dogs…

_The end! Hurray for cliff hangers!? R&R I love you all G _


End file.
